The electrolytic coupling of carboxylic acids, i.e. the Kolbe reaction, is usually carried out in a parallel plate reactor, in the presence of aqueous solvents, organic cosolvents and added salt electrolytes. Furthermore, it is common for the platinum anode electrode material to be consumed during the course of the reaction. Another disadvantage is the potential evolution of hydrogen gas at the cathode with concomitant safety concerns. The following disclosures may be relevant to various aspects of the present invention and may be briefly summarized as follows:
Organic Syntheses, Collective Volume 7, John Wiley and Sons, N.Y., N.Y., 1990, pages 181-185, describes a classical method for the synthesis of dimethyl decanedioate from methyl hydrogen hexanedioate (adipic acid, monomethyl ester).
Z. Ogumi et al., Electrochimica Acta, Vol. 28, No. 11, pp 1687-1693, 1983 discloses the use of platinum catalyst supported on solid polymer electrolyte material as electrodes in the electrolytic coupling of carboxylic acids where cosolvents were added to maintain the polymer electrolytes conductivity. Ogumi discloses the use of a solid polymer electrolyte material coated with catalyst on one side which functioned as an electrode and separator, but not as an electrolyte, in a two chamber electrolytic cell. Ogumi also discloses the use of a solid polymer electrolyte material coated with catalyst on both sides which functioned as an electrode, but not as a separator, in an electrolytic cell.